Monocolored Tournament
Monocolored Tournaments (also known as the 1 Civilization Limited Construction Championship) are a regulation format where decks can only be built from one civilization. Details As the name suggests, only one civilization can be used in the 40 card deck. With the exception of the Nature Civilization and its mana acceleration, higher costing finisher creatures and spells can be harder to use due to the mana restrictions and Monocolored Rush decks are seen as more stable. Requirements Only cards from the 5 monocolored civilizations can be used, Light, Water, Darkness, Fire and Nature. Multicolored and Zero cards can't be used. Psychic Creatures and Draghearts may be used. However, the card on the other side after they awaken or dragsolution must be the same civilization. *For example, a Fire deck may not use Kill, Temporal Brawler as he awakens into the Nature side of Severance, the Awakened Giant. Multicolored psychic creatures and draghearts cannot be used. *This includes cards such as Dravita, Temporal Pressure Spirit as it awakens into Vermillion Dravita, the Awakened Pressure Dragon. This also includes Niga=Abushumu, Invasive Mystery as it dragsolutions into Niga=Vermut, Evil King The usual Hall of Fame restrictions are still applied. A card such as Courtney, Summer Breeze Faerie is allowed to be used, but has little use due to Space Charge abilities and can also be seen as a detriment due to Stealth abilities. Psychic Creatures The following psychic creatures are allowed to be used; *Chakra, Temporal Thunder Dragon / Great Chakra, the Storm Awakened *Diana, Temporal Brave / El Diana, the Awakened Flash *Five Star, Temporal Luck / Lightning Five Star, Heavenly Luck Awakened *Galaxy, Temporal Immortal / King of Galaxy, Destruction Awakened Psychic Super Creatures *Crazy Carnival! Saint Chan-Merrie **Saint Ave Maria, Light Weapon **Chandelier, Light Weapon **Merrianne, Apostle of the Alps *Luna Allegre, Temporal Tower / Luna Allegria, the Fortress Awakened *Aqua Cutlass, Temporal Swordsman / Aqua Excalibur, the Awakened Indigo Swordsman *G Hogan, Temporal Star / Ocean G Hogan, the Best Awakened *Rumble, Temporal Sage / Rumble Lecter, Terror Awakened *April, Temporal Gunprincess / Death April, the Awakened Requiem *Dias Zeta, the Temporal Suppressor / Diabolos Zeta, Temporal Ruler *Suva, Temporal Menace / Psychic Suva, the Awakened God *Romanov Zeta, Temporal Demonic Eye / Romanov Zeta Wizard, the Demon Awakened *Black Ganveet, Temporal Soldier / Darkness Ganveet, the Assassin Awakened *Olzekia, Temporal Sword General / Galactica Olzekia, the Decapitator Awakened *Diabolos Double Zeta, Temporal Demon Dragon / Devil Diabolos Double Zeta, Ultimate Awakened Psychic Super Creatures *Volg Tiger, Thunder Beast **Volg Thunder **Thunder Tiger *Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze / Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened *O'Flame, Temporal Djinn / O'Flayer, Awakened Djinn of Destruction *Master Lupia, Temporal Wing / Psychic NEX, the Awakened Blue Flame *Bolmeteus "Young Musha" Dragon, Temporal Samurai / Mobius "Musha" Dragon, the Awakened Army *Storm Kaiser Double Cross, Temporal Kamikaze / Final Storm Double Cross NEX, the Miracle Awakened *Storm Genji Double Cross, the Super Temporal / Last Storm Double Cross, the Super Awakened *GENJI Double Cross, Temporal Swordsman / Crimson GENJI Double Cross, the Swordmaster Awakened *Game On! Kirifuda Family! / Katta Kirifuda, Curry Bread Master Psychic Super Creatures *Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord **Gaial Kaiser **Boost, Crimson Lord **Dragonic Pippi *Gaial Violence Dragon, Zero Fighter **Zero Kaiser **Shoot Fighter Pippi *Gaial Ryusei Dragon, Star Dragon King **Ryusei the Forever Kaiser **Sakon Pippi **Ukon Pippi *Japan, Temporal Enforcer / Japanica, Aggression Awakened *Kaiman, Temporal Flower / Alligator, the Awakened Flower Beast *Koshirou, Temporal Ogre / Danjurou, the Awakened Battle Ogre *Kankuro, Peerless Brute / Jungle Kankuro, the Awakened Dramatic Category:Tournaments